Big Mistake
by Zaygirl94
Summary: In most FF it's always Fitz who makes a mistake and subsequently has to earn Olivia, just like in my other story. This time I wanted to write about her earning him and trying to get back into his good graces.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to start a new story but I really don't know how I feel about this first chapter so leave reviews and you tell me if I should continue or start over. As always, Enjoy! **

Olivia watched as Fitz and his girlfriend, Amanda, walked out of the restaurant holding hands before she turned to her plate and finished eating.

"Fucking lovebirds," she mumbled.

That should have been her. Ever since she first laid eyes on Fitzgerald Grant III three years ago she knew she was in love. She had run into him when she was rushing to get on the elevator on her first day working for attorney David Rosen. She had almost spilled her coffee when she ran into his massive chest. Looking up she was about to apologize when her eyes met the most gorgeous pair of grey/blue eyes she had ever seen. She was entranced but quickly averted her gaze.

"I'm sorry," she managed to stammer out.

"You're fine," he chuckled as he ran one hand through his curls. "My name is Fitzgerald Grant but you can call me Fitz. And you are?"

"Olivia… Pope."

"Nice to meet you Olivia." Just then the elevator stopped on his floor and he strolled of without a backwards glance.

She exhaled loudly as the doors closed and she slumped into the corner. "Good going Olivia," she said to herself.

She often ran into him every morning as she got on the elevator and one day he asked her out on a date. She accepted and what started out as one date turned into fifteen and before she knew it they were exclusive.

They were the envy of everyone in the office. People just knew that they would eventually get married and have children but apparently fate had other plans for them.

Two years into the relationship he asked her to move in with him. She accepted and everything was good until Edison Davis came back into her life. Edison had been her high school sweetheart and her first love. They decided to go to Princeton together and they both wanted to major in Political Science. He was everything to her until one day she walked in on him and another man. She was devastated. She didn't say anything to him as she left she just slowly backed out of the room and went to stay with her best friend Harrison. The next day she returned to get her clothes from his room and then she had Harrison inform him that if he ever spoke to or came near her again she'd tell everyone what she saw.

Apparently, Edison found out he had contracted AIDs and he felt like she should know.

When he showed up at her door one night she almost slammed it in his face but she knew he was a smart man who valued his life so if he had found her and risked his life by showing up at her place of residence she knew it must be really important.

She left the door open for him to come in as she went to sit on the couch, not bothering to offer him a seat.

"What do you want? You can't be here, you _shouldn't_ be here."

"Olivia, I … there's something I need to tell you."

"No shit. Did you come to tell me you're dying, please tell me you're dying?"

"Actually I have AIDs. I wanted to tell you in person so that you could get checked out just to be safe. I never wanted to hurt you you know that. But I wasn't being honest with myself by being with you. I've always been more attracted to the same sex."

"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? Ugh, just save it. I don't want to hear about your sad little story. You said what you came to say now get out! Get out before I kill you myself!" she yelled.

She was furious and her chest was heaving as she struggled not to break down and cry. How could he do this to her? What was she going to tell her family or Fitz if she found out she had AIDs. She couldn't put Fitz through that. He had his whole life ahead of him and now it could be ruined because of her. They had just recovered from a miscarriage and things had been rocky but they were in a great place again.

She knew what she had to do. Going to their bedroom she packed all of her clothes into her suitcase and gathered her things from the bathroom and called Harrison to come get her.

When he came she ran to him and held onto him as she cried her eyes out. Sniffling, she gathered her things and pushed him out of the door.

"Liv, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I can't talk now, we have to leave before Fitz gets home from work."

"Okay." He knew not to push Liv when she wasn't ready so he took her to his place and set her up in the guest room. When she was settled he came in and sat on the end of her bed. "Give it to me straight."

"It's Edison. He came by today and told me… he told me he has AIDs and that I should get tested. It's been 6 years. I could have been living with this disease for 6 fucking years and I didn't even know- "

Harrison flew off of the bed interrupted her, "That son of a bitch. He's gonna pay for this. Liv I told you he was bad news back in high school but you wouldn't listen and now look what happened. I'll kill him I swear I will. Let me find him in an alley, he's dead. I have an ex-CIA friend who goes by the name Huck. He can make it look like it never happened. What's your endgame?"

"My endgame?"

"What do you plan to do?"

"Well obviously I'm going to go get tested but I don't want Fitz to know about this. He'll hate me. I need to leave town; get a fresh start while I figure my life out."

"Fine. But are you sure you don't want to at least give Fitz an explanation for why you're leaving?"

"Trust me its better this way. If I find out I have AIDs then I'll call him but I don't want to complicate his life."

That's why now she was forced to watch him be happy with some other woman. It killed her on the inside. He looked for her for months but she never told anyone where she was going so he kept running into dead ends. She knew he was suffering but that he'd eventually get over it; he had to because she couldn't live with herself if she knew she had become a burden in his life. She did what she felt was best for him even though he couldn't see it at the time.

She was back in town visiting her old mentor Cyrus. He was getting ready to run for president and he asked her to come and lend her support as well as be his advisor. She was reluctant to agree at first but a huge part of her missed Fitz and she wanted to see him from a distance, to know if he had moved on and if he was happy. Apparently he had found someone new but it still didn't stop the pain she felt in her heart when she watched him look at Amanda with the same loving gaze he used to give her.

She contemplated stopping by her old office just to see if he was there and she could run into him "accidentally" but just then her phone vibrated. Glancing down she saw it was a text from Cyrus: Meet me in 10 minutes at my office. She paid for her meal and grabbed her things. Just as she was running to catch a cab she spotted Fitz outside of the restaurant. He appeared to be waiting for her but that couldn't be, he was on the phone.

"Thank you Cyrus," Fitz said just before he hung up.

**P.S. I want to clear up any confusion. So basically Fitz saw her while he was in the restaurant but he played it cool. He knew about Cyrus running for president and he figured eventually Olivia would be back because of that. In order to talk to her he knew he had to do it under the pretense that she was meeting Cyrus. So he's thanking Cyrus for texting Olivia and getting her to leave the restaurant where he can now confront her!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm debating not even continuing this story. I have received a few negative reviews & I want to address them. I wrote this story because someone requested it. What they wanted to see was kind of hard to put on paper but I tried anyway. I wrote this at 3 in the morning! And I'm just a college student so my knowledge on pregnancies is very limited. People are chewing my head off because of the whole AIDs thing. I'm not in any way trying to make people feel bad if they have it or know someone who does, I just wrote the first thing that popped in my head at the time. Was that a great idea? I'm starting to think not. I just enjoy using my imagination to take people on an adventure but the comments really bothered me and I feel bad about it. So unless you guys demand that I continue I probably won't and this story might get deleted in the next 2 weeks or so! **

**It's fiction anyway though so why point out all the things that are realistically wrong. Use your imagination people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I won't delete it yet. We'll see how I feel next week though. Anyway, I tried to correct the mistakes I made. As usual leave a review & I hope you like it.**

Olivia had turned her back to Fitz, opting to pretend that she never saw him but he saw the look in her eyes. He quickly strode over to her and stopped a few inches away. He whispered in her ear, "Hi."

She knew who it was before she even thought about turning around. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she took a deep breath. "Hi."

"Long time no see. What has it been? 8 months?"

"Yeah, it has."

They stood there for a minute staring at each other as people shoved their way around them. He thought she still looked just as beautiful as when he last saw her but he wouldn't tell her that because she hurt him more than he'd ever admit at the moment.

"I called you for weeks. Cyrus wouldn't tell me where you were. I was sick thinking about what could have happened. Then Edison called the apartment about 2 weeks after you walked out asking if you were okay. Imagine how shocked I was when I found out why you had left."

"I'm sorry. I just freaked out. I was feeling a lot of pressure and I haven't been emotionally stable since we lost our baby. If I had been thinking straight I would've known they tested me for AIDs when I was pregnant so I obviously didn't have it. When I called you to talk some lady answered and said you were in the shower and then I was angry at the fact that you seemed to be moving on but I had no right to be because it was me who left."

"It wasn't like that at the time. I have moved on now, or I'm trying to at least. Things have always been so complicated between us and I needed something easy."

Olivia asked, "Can we continue this somewhere else. We're standing in the middle of a crowded sidewalk. This isn't the time or place to discuss it."

"When is it ever the time or place to discuss anything with you Olivia? Tell me that. Look I have to go but I'll have Cyrus call you later so we can continue this discussion elsewhere."

Fitz walked off, leaving Olivia to stare at his retreating back. Her bottom lip started to quiver as she wiped a lone tear from her cheek. She whipped out her phone and dialed Cyrus. As she waited on him to pick up she walked to a bench and sat down.

"Hi. Hello. How are you?"

"Why did you text me and make me think I was supposed to be meeting you? Why didn't you tell me he had called you? Why are you even helping him? What do you gain & what does he want from me?"

"Calm down and breath. You know damn well why. Because he loves you and he deserved to hear from you why you left?"

"L-loves me? You didn't see the look in his eyes Cyrus. All these years he knew why and he didn't even care."

"Yes he loves you. He may not realize it but he never stopped. Sure Amanda Tanner is a nice girl but she doesn't turn his world upside down like you do. You two are MFEO, made for each other. I know I've always told you life is not a romance novel but I'm not so convinced after being around you two. Talk to him Liv. You need to get him back because y'all haven't been the same without each other."

"Cyrus, I don't know how. He said he wanted to finish our conversation later though."

"Well that's how. Just be patient and let him come back to you."

**Later…**

Olivia was supposed to be meeting Fitz at Chez Henri for dinner. She didn't know why he chose a public place for them to discuss such a private matter but she hadn't eaten since that morning so she wasn't complaining.

When she got there and gave her name the waiter took her back to a private room where Fitz was waiting for her. Seeing him in the dim lighting made her want to walk up and kiss him until her knees felt weak. He took her coat and pulled out her chair before sitting back down in his seat.

She refused to speak first; she also didn't trust herself not to say something stupid.

"About earlier, I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you but I was angry. You left me."

"I'm sorry too. It was childish of me and I was wrong. Do you forgive me?"

"I already did. I loved you too much to stay angry with you."

"What about now? Do you still love me? Enough to… give me another chance?"

"I don't know. I want to say no because a part of me hates you but I know deep down somewhere I'll always love you. But this," he motioned between them, "I don't think I can go through it again."

She felt her chest tighten as she watched his lips move. It was hard to understand what he was saying anymore. How could she have been so stupid? She walked out on the most important person in her life and now he wasn't hers to claim anymore.

"Does she make you happy Fitz? Because I think she can't love you like I can."

"Ha! Love me? _Love _me?! You walked out of my life Olivia! Tell me something, if Cyrus didn't call you back to help him with his campaign would you have even bothered to come back?"

Her mouth opened but no sound came back. He was right. She would've stayed away. She looked down at the table. "That doesn't mean I don't love you."

"You have one hell of a way of showing it then. I would've given up everything for you. Morals be damned! If you couldn't see that, if you thought I would've walked away then you really don't know me. Your reason for leaving was stupid anyway because if you would've told me I could have reminded you of the fact that you had already been tested. You were looking for an excuse to run because you were scared. Was loving me that bad?"

He stopped as his voice broke. He had hoped they could have a nice civilized conversation over dinner but as usual nothing with Olivia could ever go as planned.

He said," I love you enough to let you go. But I'm sorry to say that I don't think I want you to come back."

With that he stood and got his things.

"Order whatever you want. It's all being charged to me anyway. Maybe I'll see you around but for now this is goodbye."

When he walked out she broke down at the table. As much as it pained her to admit it, she had made the biggest mistake of her life and it seemed she would be paying for it for a while. Pulling herself together enough to gather her things she caught a taxi home. When she got inside she kicked off her shoes and took off her clothes before she climbed in the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Just like she did as a child, she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I've been neglecting this story for several reasons. I'm not too sure where to take it and since I got off with a bad start according to most I 've lacked inspiration. Not too sure how I feel about this chapter but I'm just going with it. Hopefully I didn't misstate any info but I'm sure someone will let me know if I did lol. Anywho let me know what you think and tell a friend about it If you like it I'll try to update ASAP; find me on twitter zaygirl94 and say hello if you'd like : )**

The next day Olivia got up and got dressed in her Nike jogging suit and headed to her favorite track nearby. Running always cleared her head and right now it felt like her head was made of mush. She started with a light job and before long she was sprinting. She ran for three hours and by the time she finished she was drenched in sweat. She decided to go home and shower before she changed clothes and grabbed a small lunch.

Since she would be back in town for a while she decided to call David later to see if there were any cases that she could work on to help out. She needed to preoccupy herself to keep from completely breaking down about Fitz.

On the walk home she stopped a few times to take in the scenery. Not much had changed since she left but she still felt out of place. Maybe it's because before she had been the happiest woman alive and now she was miserable.

When she got home she showered and put on a t-shirt and shorts. Plopping onto the sofa she grabbed her cell and called David. Luckily he had something for her to help out with. Then she remembered Fitz worked there too and she started to panic but David informed her that he had quit shortly after she left to take some time to get himself together.

She was shocked. He loved his job more than anything in the world. Apparently her leaving affected him more than she thought. Just then she heard his name on the news. She immediately turned up the tv.

_Breaking News: There has just been a 3 car accident on Poplar Ave. One car swerved to avoid hitting a pedestrian who ran into the street and ran into a pole causing the driver in the next lane to crash into their car. A third car didn't have time to swerve and rear ended the second vehicle. Only one man has been reported as severely injured. He has been identified as Fitzgerald Grant III._

Olivia's throat dried up as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. _This can't be. No!_ she thought.

She ran and grabbed her purse and keys. Baptist Memorial was right down the street from the accident so she hoped that's where they would be taking him. She caught a taxi there and ran to the front desk.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me if a Fitzgerald Grant has arrived via ambulance yet?"

"The nurse said, "Yes. They just rushed him into surgery. Who are you?"

"I'm a—a friend of his."

"Well you can have a seat over there. I'll let you know when he gets out of surgery and have the doctor speak to you. Do you know if he has any family coming?"

"No, his parents died years ago."

Olivia walked over to some chairs lined up against the wall but she didn't sit down. She couldn't, not knowing Fitz was seriously injured. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't see Amanda rush in. The sound of her yelling got her attention though. She just shook her head as she finally sat down. What did Fitz see in her? She seemed like a gold digger to Olivia. She wasn't his type either. Then she realized she was the complete opposite of her and that's why he chose her. He wanted something simple she supposed.

2 hours had passed before a surgeon emerged and she rushed over to him.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for the doctor who operated on my friend, Fitzgerald Grant."

"That would be me. And you are?"

"I'm-"

Before she could finish Amanda rushed over. "I'm his girlfriend, Amanda Tanner. Can you tell me if he's okay? Will he live?"

The doctor sighed, "He suffered a traumatic brain injury and he broke his clavicle and jaw. There was some internal bleeding but we stopped it. He may suffer from memory lose and temporary paralysis so we need to monitor his for a few days."

"You mean he may not be able to walk again? Someone will have to take care of him then right? I can't believe this. I did not sign up for this!" Amanda exclaimed.

Olivia had yet to respond. She was still trying to process what she heard. This couldn't be. Not her Fitz. He was so strong, almost invincible. If Amanda wouldn't do her part and step up to the plate then she would.

"When can he have visitors? And is he conscious?" she asked.

"He's awake but he can't talk. We've been monitoring his GCS levels. Until it reaches 15 there's no certainty the he'll know who you are or even who he is. Once those levels are up we'll keep him for a couple days to make sure all of his other vital signs are normal and they stay that way. Until then I can't say when he'll be released. I can allow one of you to visit him but only for 5 minutes then you'll have to leave."

Amanda started to back away, "I don't want to see him. You go. You love him. He was just my ticket to a lavish lifestyle but if he can't walk he cant work and I'm not made to take care of anyone but myself. Tell him I'm sorry."

With that being said Amanda walked away. Olivia couldn't believe the nerves of some people. She couldn't break this news to him after all that he'd been through. He'd probably think she chased Amanda away. For a second she doubted he'd even want to see her but she realized right now he probably wouldn't know who she was.

Taking a deep breath she grabbed her purse and told the doctor to lead the way. When they got there he stopped outside and told her he'd be back for her in 5 minutes. Nodding her head she took a deep breath as she put her hand on the knob to turn it. She hesitated for a second not knowing what to expect.

When she walked inside all she saw was a million tubes attached to him. She lost her grip on her purse and it fell to the floor as she clasped her hand over her mouth. She rushed to his side and reached out her hand to touch him but stopped. She was afraid she'd mess up something so she stood there silently with tears streaming down her face. Her superman wasn't so super after all.

"Fitz, it's me Olivia. I know I'm the last person you want to be around but I had to see for myself that you were okay. I love you and I can't lose you even if you aren't mine. Please be okay," she whispered.

His eyes never moved, he just stared straight ahead. There was no sign that he even realized she was there. Before she could speak again the doctor stuck his head in and said it was time for her to go. Grabbing her purse off the floor she rushed from the room.

When she got to the lobby she pulled out her cell and called Cyrus. "Have you heard the news? Fitz was in an accident."

"No I haven't. Is he okay?"

"No," she sobbed, "He might have memory lose and paralysis. Cyrus he has to be okay. I can't lose him. I know I have you and Harrison but no one understood me like him. He was… is my everything. And you know Amanda left. She just walked away as soon as she realized she might have to take care of him. He's going to be devastated when he finds out. It's bad enough he thinks I betrayed him. What if he never trusts a woman again?"

"Olivia let's not get ahead of ourselves. Right now him getting better is the main objective. Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"I was supposed to be helping David at his office but now I'll have to call and tell him I changed my mind. I can't leave Fitz in his moment of need no matter how much he may hate my gut."

"Okay then, well focus on working something out so that you can be by his side until he's back to normal. And Olivia, he _will_ be back to normal. Nothing ever stops that man. Now stop crying and go home. I know you need to rest so you can be prepared for what the next couple of days will bring."

"Okay Cyrus. Can we meet up later this week to discuss your campaign and talk about how he's doing? I haven't seen you since my return and I'd gladly welcome a distraction," she said.

"You betcha kiddo! Good bye Olivia."

She hung up the phone and walked outside to catch a taxi back home. When she got in she collapsed on the couch, exhausted from the days events. Why couldn't her life ever be normal? She must've been really tired because within minutes she fell asleep fully clothed where she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Good/bad news: One of my midterms kicked my ass & now that I have to drop a class or two I'll have waaaay more free time so that means more updates! Actually there might be a LOT of them since I tend to write more when I'm upset lol. But anyway, just a little something to appease my readers. Enjoy, review, and share : ) & don't forget to say hello zaygirl94 ! **

Olivia woke up with a jolt the next morning. She sat up slowly and looked around. She thought she had fallen asleep in the hospital but apparently she had gone home. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and trudged back to her room. It was barely after 6 and she didn't want to get to the hospital too early but she hated to stay away in case he suddenly improved. She knew that was wishing for too much but a girl can dream.

She sent a quick text to David asking him to call her later and started getting dressed. As she was leaving her bedroom she saw Fitz's favorite book on her dresser. He loved when she read to him at night while he laid his head in her lap and played with his curls. She grabbed it, deciding she would read to him in the short time she was allowed to visit. It may offer him some comfort.

When she got there the nurse told her she had to wait in the waiting room until the doctor came out. She started to pace like yesterday. She was anxious to see his face again. When the doctor saw her he said there was no improvement but Olivia decided to remain positive. She had to because Fitz wasn't a quitter and she knew he wouldn't give up just yet. She still only had five minutes with him. This time she allowed herself to touch his face. He was sleeping and he looked so peaceful unlike the last time when all she saw was the anger in his eyes for her. She held his hand until the doctor came in to tell her to leave.

She followed the same routine for 5 days. When she got there Tuesday the doctor told her that his GCS levels had finally raised to 12 but it wasn't high enough for him to show full recognition. He was able to remain conscious longer but he was still unresponsive to everything but pain and he was hooked up to a ventilator. She was just glad to see some sort of improvement. She sat next to him in a chair and held his hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it.

"Fitz, you're showing improvement. I'm so happy for you. Just keep fighting and I know you'll be fine. You're a gladiator and gladiators don't give up remember?" she whispered.

The doctor was letting her stay for fifteen minutes this time. She took off her coat and removed a card from her pocket. She had bought him something to put in his room since it looked so bare. Besides her no one else had bothered to visit. No one loved him like she did, and no one feared losing him as much as she did. Just then a lone tear rolled down his cheek. She rushed to find his doctor figuring he must be in pain. He told her she had to leave the room so she gathered her things and went down to the cafeteria to grab a drink.

She wanted to go back but she didn't think she'd be allowed to and she couldn't stand the sight of him being helpless. Every night she stayed up in bed thinking of him and refusing to sleep. If only she could turn back the time somehow and prevent the crash but she knew that was out of her hands.

Within the next couple of days he improved miraculously and was responsive to others but his memory wasn't too good. They took him off of the ventilator though. When she walked in he smiled at her and said hey.

"Hey you! How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay but if you don't mind me asking who are you?" he said.

"I'm…. a good friend of yours. My name is Olivia."

"Oh," he said then got quiet.

She walked next to him and hugged him as best she could. She touched his face gently as she smiled down at him. Reaching up she ran her hand over his hair to smooth his curls. He had a major case of bed hair. She used to love waking up to him like that because it brought out the youth in him.

Since he was better she was able to stay for two hours this time. She remembered she had the book he liked and pulled it out, showing him the cover. His eyes didn't light up like before but she didn't expect them to. She sat down and opened the book to the first page, reading slowly. When she finished he asked, "Why did you read to me? I enjoyed it I'm just curious."

"It's something you used to ask me to do at night before we went to bed. You were like a little child, curled up with your head in my lap. I half expected you to suck your thumb and ask for your blankie," she laughed.

He joined in before asking, "I guess we were really close then?"

She nodded her head yes. She reached for the remote to turn on the tv. Just then Fitz's face popped up on the news. She immediately turned it up.

_Recent update on the car crash that happened a week and a half ago involving three cars: One man was seriously injured and was hospitalized due to a traumatic brain injury. We've just received reports that he is now in stable condition but he is still being treated at James Madison Hospital._

Olivia looked back at Fitz then as he stared at her questioningly. "Was I in an accident? Why don't I remember? Was it the brain injury she mentioned?"

She hesitated before saying, "Yes. The doctor said one of the possible symptoms was memory loss and paralysis."

"You mean, I may not be able to walk?" he choked out.

She didn't speak as tears formed in her eyes but that confirmed Fitz's suspicion.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed.

"But you're okay now. You're awake and breathing on your own. That's all that matters. We'll take it one step at a time. You and me, together."

"Okay," he said as he smiled timidly.

When it was time to go Olivia kissed him on the cheek before leaving. She promised to be back the next day. When she got outside of the hospital she threw her head back and laughed. She was elated that Fitz was getting better. She felt like shouting but decided she didn't want to draw any more attention than she already had to herself.

She wrote up a checklist before bed and placed it on the nightstand before turning off the lamp. She wanted to surprise Fitz with a few of his favorite things. Maybe then he would start remembering stuff. In the back of her mind she knew that would mean he hated her again but she didn't care. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. For the first time in a while she got a peaceful night of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I told y'all I had nothing but free time didn't I? Enjoy lovelies : ) Cant wait to hear from you guys !**

Olivia woke up before her alarm clock the next morning feeling well rested and invigorated. She decided to walk a couple of blocks to a grocery store and pick up a few ingredients. She found everything within minutes and was back in her apartment in no time. She turned on her stereo and popped in her favorite Anita Baker cd while she set out the ingredients for Cocoa Fudge cookies.

Dancing around the kitchen she put some flour in a cup and mixed it with soda and salt and set it to the side. She melted some butter and mixed in sugar and cocoa powder. She added yogurt and vanilla and mixed it. She got a little on her finger and she licked it off before adding the flour mixture. She scooped out a tablespoon and placed it on a baking sheet until all of the mix was used up. She put it in the oven and set the timer for 10 minutes.

While she waited went and opened her curtains to let the sun in. She stood there for a second to observe the view of the city waking up. She loved moments like these; so peaceful and serene. When she was still with Fitz they would often share these moments together with a cup of coffee before getting ready together. Brushing her hair off of her face she sighed as she turned to walk back to the stove.

The cookies were almost done so she pulled a container from the cabinet and set it aside. She decided to run before going to see Fitz. She didn't show it visibly but she was beyond being stressed. She was about to break and she needed to do something to temporarily calm her nerves. She took the cookies out of the oven when the timer went off and went to put on her jogging suit.

This time she went at a slower pace. She loved the smell of the great outdoors more than anything. She stopped for a few minutes next to a lake and decided to sit in the grass. She spotted a four-leaf clover and picked it up. With a big grin she closed her eyes and wished for Fitz to regain his memory soon.

Getting up she decided to walk the rest of the trail and then headed home. She hopped in the shower and washed her hair. Stepping out she blow dried it and put lotion all over her body. To celebrate her good mood she picked out a cream colored dress with wide straps and a floral print that stopped mid-thigh. She pulled out her cream colored Louboutin pumps. She pinned a flower in her hair and applied some lip-gloss to her plump lips. She wasn't that into make-up because she didn't need it, her skin was flawless as it was.

Walking into the kitchen she placed the cookies into the container and headed out of the door. When she walked in Fitz was surprised to see her. He smiled but he continued to stare at her as though he was trying to remember who she was.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" he asked.

Her heart broke a little on the inside but she placed a smile on her face as she reminded him who she was. Just like yesterday she pulled out the book and read to him again. When she finished she pulled out the container of cookies from her purse.

"I brought you something. They're your favorites. You used to beg me to bake them for you all the time but I hated it. I'm not much of a cook."

She took one out and broke it, feeding it to him slowly. His eyes rolled into his head as he moaned. "You would think I would remember something this good," he said. She placed the rest on the table next to his bed as she sat back in the chair. She took in his face for a few moments, noting that the color was returning and he had a little stubble on his chin.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, its just… it's good to see you looking more alive."

"It's good to _feel_ more alive. But why is it that you come see me everyday? Why doesn't anyone else come too?"

"You don't have anyone else. Your parents are dead. And me, I'm here because I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been since the day we first met."

"Tell me about it. What our life was like before the accident."

"Where should I start?" she asked.

"How about the beginning? That's normally where stories start right?"

She laughed, "Still a comedian I see. I told you you should quit your job, go on the road."

She thought about where to begin and if she should tell him everything or just mention the good times. As tempting as that sounded she couldn't lie to him. If he ever remembered things it'd just hurt him more. She was all he had now and he was trusting in her.

"Well about three years ago we met on my first day working for David. You were on the elevator with me and I nearly ran into you getting on because I wasn't paying attention. When I looked up to apologize I lost my breath. You had the deepest blue eyes and staring into them made me forget my existence. Ever since that first meeting we saw each other every morning and one day you asked me out."

"What did I say?"

"Oh you were _so_ corny. You said you lost your number and asked for mine. Normally I'd ignore any man who approached me like that but I was curious about you. There was this spark between us. I couldn't resist your charm and I accepted. We went to this fancy little restaurant called Bonefish Grille and I order bang bang shrimp with garlic mashed potatoes and you got the bang bang tacos with fries. We talked about everything that night. I didn't want it to end. It was like for those few hours everything in my life just felt so right. Like everything had led up to that moment."

"Wow…." He whispered.

"Wow," she repeated. "When I got home that night I squealed like a little girl. I was ecstatic. I danced around my room like a teenage girl after getting her first kiss on her first date. Pretty soon we became exclusive and everyone knew it was a matter of time before we'd get married. You proposed a year and a half later but we kept putting off a wedding date. We both wanted our wedding to be perfect."

He interrupted her. "Tell me about the relationship. The things we did that were special. Our habits, what made us who we were."

"Every morning you would get up and bring me breakfast in bed. Three pancakes with an omelet and a cup of coffee with a side of sliced fruit. Sometimes you would feed me. When I finished we always showered together. I would wash you off and vice versa. You used to take the time to shampoo my hair sometimes, always making sure you massaged my scalp to help me relax before getting dressed. I picked out your shirt and I always tied your tie for you because you claimed you never learned but we both know that was a lie. You liked to watch me do my hair and sometimes you tried to style it but I my hair always ended up looking shot to the curb."

"Every Friday you had flowers sent to me and some chocolate covered strawberries from Edible Arrangements. Every other Saturday was date night. I loved the nights we stayed in and cuddle the most. You made me promise not to tell but you let me cut and shape your nails and put on clear nail polish. At night before bed you always held me and listened to me talk about my dreams for us, for our future. Even though we had been together for more than two years you insisted on celebrating our monthly anniversary. You bought me a promise ring because you said I was your something special."

"I really loved you didn't I?" he asked.

"Yeah, you did. Not anymore though."

"What, why? Everything seemed so perfect, why would I ever stop? What could possibly make me? If I'm not mistaken you were the love of my life. I loved you, I was in love with you, you were the love of my life."

She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get the words past her lips. She nearly tripped over herself trying to leave. "I have to go," she said as she rushed out of the door. Out in the hallway she leaned against the wall as the memory of what she did came rushing to her.

Could she tell Fitz and risk him remembering? Her heart would break into even smaller pieces if he pushed her away right now. But even if he did she would continue to be there for him because that's what you did when you loved someone and they needed you. She decided to walk home this time to try and ease her mind. She decided to wait a couple of days before facing him again. She'd just call to check on him until then.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so I only had one class today and instead of twiddling my thumbs I decided to write. So I hope you enjoy and leave a review! I'd love to hear from you. I'll try to update again tomorrow : )**

****Stop and say hello zaygirl94****

Fitz lay there staring at the ceiling. _Where's Olivia?_ He thought. His curiosity had peaked with her story yesterday. In the back of his mind he knew what happened but only vaguely. He was frustrated because he couldn't figure it out and he was lonely. He didn't know how he had gotten to that point in his life. When he heard a knock at the door he immediately perked up but it was just his doctor.

"Fitz how are you today? Where's Olivia? I'm surprised she's not still glued to your side."

"I'm fine. I wish I could feel my legs though. And I'm not sure where she is I hope she comes today though. The isolation… it isn't fun," he grimaced.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked, rushing to his side.

"I felt a sharp pain at the base of my spine, but I'm okay," replied Fitz.

"Are you sure? Pain like that tends to come and go sometimes in patients with your condition," the doctor replied.

After checking to make sure he was comfortable the doctor left. Fitz stared at the ceiling as he tried to remember anything, just one small detail of his life before the crash. Somehow he knew that this lonely feeling wasn't new, that maybe he was accustomed to it somehow. He missed Olivia coming in and reading to him. Sometimes she would play in his hair afterwards. A tear fell from the corner of his eye as he closed his eyes. He fell sleep and slept for the majority of the day.

When he awoke he saw that it was dark outside. Looking at the chair there was still no sign of Olivia.

**Earlier that day…**

Olivia got up that morning and lay there staring at the ceiling. She wondered if Fitz was up yet. She yearned to be near him but she was feeling to emotionally raw. If she were to be honest with herself she hadn't had the time to absorb everything that had happened yet. She had a feeling that although Fitz was improving things between them was about to go downhill. She rolled over and put her pillow over her head. She couldn't sleep though so she turned back over. Kicking off the covers she sat up. She decided to clean up her place.

Tying up her hair in a messy bun she walked into the living room and started straightening up and dusting the furniture. Halfway through she stopped and put her hand on her lower back. She felt this sharp pain out of nowhere that caused her to cringe. She wondered what that was about as she continued.

By the time she finished the living room she was sweating. Walking into the kitchen she leaned against the counter sipping water as she started to daydream. She thought of that evening after work that Fitz came in and surprised her…

She was leaning against the counter sipping water after coming in from her workout. She was about to hop in the shower when she felt a presence behind her.

"Fitz," she gasped, "You scared the shit out of me."

He laughed as he kissed her neck. "Sorry Livvie."

Suddenly he was walking her backwards with his arms still around her. She tried to turn around but he stopped next to the couch and picked up a blindfold. He tried to place it over her eyes but she wouldn't cooperate. "Olivia stop moving for one minute."

"Fitz what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise. And before you say it, I know you don't like surprises but indulge me this once okay?"

She didn't reply but she stood still, allowing him to blindfold her. Just then there was a knock on their door and he told her not to move as he ran to answer it. She heard muffled voices and tried to blindly feel her way towards that direction. He rushed back towards her and grabbed her hand, leading her into the living room. He began to take off her clothes and slip a robe over her naked form.

"Relax," he whispered.

He guided her onto a massage table and walked over to the masseuse. He explained that he wanted her to receive a 2-Hour deep tissue massage. While the masseuse prepared to start there was another knock. He opened the door to let in the nail technicians.

For the next 4 hours Olivia was pampered. Every need was catered to and she was left feeling relaxed and blissful. When they finished and Fitz paid them he told her to look into the bedroom. On the bed was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen: a long off-white flowing gown with a huge cream-colored flower right in the center of the chest, attached to it were two long straps in a silky metallic gray color that streamed down the middle of the open back that stopped at the base of the spine.

Tears filled her eyes as she took it in. "Go ahead, put it on," he urged. She quickly got dressed and twirled around in front of him so he could see. "Beautiful," he whispered. He took tentative steps towards her as he bent down to kiss her cheek. While she went to do her hair he got dressed. Stepping into the bathroom he stopped at the doorway as he admired her full lips while she applied her lipstick. She looked at him in the mirror and smiled to herself.

"So why are we all dressed up?"

"Well… I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you and I'd hate to ruin that beautiful gown of yours."

She had pinned her curls up and put on diamond studs that he had bought her for their 6 months anniversary. Just then it hit her that today would make a year. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten. He walked over and placed his hands on her hips as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I don't want to rush you but if you don't hurry up we'll be late for our guest."

"You're still not going to tell me are you?"

"Not a chance," he said as he grabbed her hand and they left the apartment. Downstairs a black limo was waiting for them. He just looked at her as he led her to the door. Opening it he helped her get in and he followed suit. As soon as the doors closed she grabbed his hand. She was wondering why it was so dark when all of a sudden she heard a voice call out, "Heeyyy!"

Olivia froze as she recognized the voice. She was flabbergasted. Putting her hands over her mouth she muffled a scream. Fitz was snapping pictures of her reaction the whole time. Just then the driver turned up the lights in the back and there she was, Diahann Carroll, staring back at Olivia.

"Babe, how did you… what?! I can't believe it. OMG OMG OMG!" she was ecstatic. She had been a big fan of Diahann ever since she was a little girl and she saw her in Sister, Sister. How he pulled it off she didn't know but she didn't care at the moment.

"I know how much you've always admired her and I pulled a few strings and she invited us over for a very small dinner party with just us three. You get to spend the evening with your idol."

She came back to reality at the ringing of the telephone. She wondered who it could be as she picked it up.

"Hi." It was Fitz.

"H-Hi," she stammered out. "How did you get my number?"

"I begged my nurse to find it for me. I can be pretty persuasive apparently."

"Are you okay? Do you need something?" she asked.

"I'm fine but I do need something or rather someone… you," he said.

She just stood there holding the phone. "I'm sorry I didn't come today. I'll try to make it out there in the next few days I just needed some time to recuperate."

"You don't owe me an explanation. But Olivia, I'm starting to remember things. Just bits and pieces mainly and only in my dreams. It's frustrating because I know in the back of my mind that I remember but I can't at the same time."

"What do you remember?"

"Things about you and me. I think they were bad though. Will you promise to tell me when I see you? And please don't lie. I trust you. You're my only friend Liv."

Hearing him say that made her sad. "Fitz I promise not to lie to you. But what I have to say may make you hate me and say some things. Even if you tell me to leave or that you don't want to see me again just know that I wont go. I'll never leave your side." _I love you_, she thought.

"Okay. Good-bye Livvie. See you soon."

She smiled softly as put down her glass and walked back into the living room. She hadn't eaten anything all day and by the way her stomach was singing the National Anthem she knew it was time she did.

**I hate to end right here but my stomach is singing too so it's time I go eat, lol!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yall tonight's episode was so good. And I'm so excited because I randomly got this idea for the story and I cannot wait to share it with you and take you on the journey with me. Liv has her work cut out for her but she doesn't give up easily. I just realized though that the at symbol was disappearing so I'm sure yall didn't know I meant to say hello on twitter when I was making the comment. So find me on twitter: zaygirl94 : ) Anyway, enjoy and spread the word; don't forget to review too !**

Olivia decided to grab something to go from Olive Garden. While she was waiting she saw Cyrus eating with Billy Chambers. They were just finishing up and when they got ready to leave Billy spotted her and walked over. Olivia asked Cyrus if he had been to see Fitz and he said no since he was busy campaigning. She invited him to join her tomorrow morning and he agreed.

After she got her food she went home and ate and decided to finish cleaning up so that when she got home tomorrow she could just relax. At 8 o'clock the next morning she heard a knock at her door. She opened it and found Cyrus standing there. She invited him in while she finished getting ready. Walking back into her bedroom she gathered her things and walked back up front where she found Cyrus with an old photo album.

He was flipping through the page when he stopped. Curious, she walked over and peered over his shoulder to see what caught his attention. He was staring at pictures of Fitz sleeping, tangled up in the covers with his curls messed up. She remembered waking up one weekend and when she turned over to wake Fitz up she froze. He looked so peaceful and child-like while he was sleeping. She had run to get her camera and she took what seemed like a million pictures until he woke up. He was disgruntled and mumbled incoherently before reaching for her and pulling her into his embrace. He lay his head on her breasts and fell right back to sleep. She needed to get up but she didn't want to wake him so she lay there holding him while running her hands through his curls.

Lately it seemed like all she did was remember the good times. It was preparing her for what was to come when Fitz regained his memory; she said when because she refused to think that he wouldn't.

"You ready?" she asked Cyrus.

He nodded as he followed her out of the door. He had his driver waiting for them at the curb so they didn't have to wait for a taxi. When they got in she watched as Cyrus began to stare out of the window. Something was on his mind she could tell but she wasn't sure what. For some reason she felt like whatever it was would make her mad. She decided to let it wait, she needed to mentally prepare herself to see Fitz again and tell him what he wanted to know.

When they got there she stopped Cyrus outside of his room and said, "He doesn't remember a lot of things but he called me yesterday and told me that things were coming back to him slowly but surely so he won't recognize you. Don't make a big deal about it because it only adds to his frustration. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it," he replied as he followed her inside.

"Fitz, there's someone here to see you!" she exclaimed.

He was so happy to see her he didn't register her statement until Cyrus moved to stand next to Olivia. "Who is he?" he asked.

"An old mentor of mine. He was like a father figure to me and I made a big deal about him approving of you before we could date which you thought was funny."

"Oh okay. Well thanks for coming to visit. Besides Olivia no one else comes and I get lonely."

Cyrus and Fitz made small talk while Olivia stood in the corner watching. She decided to check her email while they chatted but when she pulled out her phone she saw she had a breaking news notification. Normally she wouldn't pay it too much attention but the name Fitzgerald Grant caught her attention. Then it clicked, that was why Cyrus looked so preoccupied and maybe even why it took him this long to visit.

Before Cyrus got ready to leave she pulled him to the side and asked was there something he wanted or needed to tell her. He just looked at her before responding, "We'll talk later. Right now you need to be there for Fitz." With that being said he left.

Olivia wasn't sure what to make of that look but she didn't have time to worry; Fitz was her number one priority. She took a deep breath before walking back to the chair. He smiled at her as he reached for her hand. She slowly reached out her hand until her finger grazed his palm. She almost jerked her hand back.

She abruptly started," About two months before our two-year anniversary I found out I was pregnant. We were so excited. I think you may have been happier than me. You were already looking for a nice house in the suburbs and the best private school. You were making plans for… us. You always wanted a child so you could take him to games and teach him how to play basketball. You were already treating me like I was 8 months pregnant, you wouldn't let me do anything for myself and you were trying to make me rest and eat healthy. You were so annoying but I loved it because it let me know you cared. But a month later…"

"You lost the baby," he finished for her. A tear fell from her face and he used his finger to turn her to face him. Searching her eyes he said nothing.

"I was—I was hurt. But I loved you and I wanted to try again," he hesitated, his memory slowly returning. "You were different afterwards. You smiled but it didn't reach your eyes. I could tell it bothered you but you wouldn't talk about it. We moved past it or at least I thought we did. Everything was looking up for me, for us. I was about to be promoted. We were going to get married. And then you left."

"I left," she repeated.

He removed his hand from her face as the memories came rushing back. As she peered into his eyes she saw his gaze harden. His jaw clenched as he looked away.

"I'm not really sure why you're here. We have nothing left to discuss. You can call Amanda and tell her to come see me now if you wouldn't mind," he said stubbornly.

"Fitz, look at me. _Look_ at me. Pl—please!" she begged.

"No! You don't get to walk back into my life like this. I don't need you. I'll be fine. Amanda loves me and I love her. Us, me and you, are done. Finished. Finito! So you can go. I don't want to talk to you; I'm never gonna be ready to talk to you so why don't you just…"

"I love you!"

"Shut the hell up with that 'I love you' crap. All that bullshit is for the birds! Get. Out. Of. My. Room!" he yelled.

With tears in her eyes Olivia stood up and grabbed her purse. When she closed the door she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, bawling her eyes out. Nurses and doctors rushed past her like she didn't exist as she cried. Her heart ached for the man she loved who didn't love her.

Olivia went to the bathroom to wipe her face. Once there she stood at the sink at stared at her reflection. She didn't recognize herself. She never cried this much before. Not over a man. Fixing her clothes she went outside and called Cyrus.

"Cyrus, he remembers now. He knows. He's asking for Amanda and I don't know how to tell him that she's gone. He doesn't even want to see me. She was using him Cyrus."

Cyrus said, "Mother of God! How did you know? I've been worried sick trying to figure out how to tell you the news and you knew."

"Of course I knew. She told me everything when they took him back for surgery that first night, before she left."

"And you didn't bitch slap that bimbo to Mexico! Why are you so calm? She tried to have the man you loved _KILLED!" _Cyrus yelled.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed. She almost dropped the phone. She removed it from her ear to stare at it. Surely she hadn't heard that correctly.

"Cyrus can you repeat that?"


End file.
